Perfect Fit 2
by NabikiB
Summary: Summary: Rose gets her hands on some photos of Jack's ride with Sixth and shares them with Sarah Jane...while extracting a promise from Sarah to get copies sent out to every companion she knows of from Sixth onward. Eventually, a full set of the collection lands in Clara's hands... AU/ONESHOT JACK/SIXTH, ROSE/The Doctor A/N: Read /s/9985136/1/Perfect-Fit


Summary: Rose gets her hands on some photos of Jack's ride with Sixth and shares them with Sarah Jane...while extracting a promise from Sarah to get copies sent out to every companion she knows of from Sixth onward. Eventually, a full set of the collection lands in Clara's hands... AU/ONESHOT JACK/SIXTH, ROSE/The Doctor...doesn't matter _which_.

* * *

><p><strong>PERFECT FIT 2<strong>

* * *

><p>The gales of laughter coming from the Media Room got the Doctor's attention, distracted though he was. Although, when he considered it, he wasn't sure why she was having so much fun. She <em>was <em>ticked off at him, wasn't she? In _his _experience, that much hilarity coming from an angry human woman didn't bode well for himself...at all. And that was on top of the weird feeling he'd been picking up in the TARDIS corridors, not from the ship, really, though that was a part of it. Mostly it was a feeling that something that had been missing wasn't anymore. It wasn't a feeling of danger, more one of a good and proper balance, something he'd not felt in many lives. He actually felt..._right_.

This was despite the feeling that his ship was laughing at him for being obtuse.

"Okay, I give up. What obvious thing am I missing?" He asked the ceiling in frustration. "And why is Clara laughing so hard?"

"Probably _me_. Your clone died years ago, along with my mum and Pete...and one day there was a crack on my bedroom wall...and I could see the TARDIS on the other side, so I came _home_. She was waiting there, singing to me, with the doors open and I sorta...just walked right through the crack and came on in. And she closed the crack behind me. Only, it was your Sixth...and he'd already picked up Jack...dunno why. Anyway, it was my Jack...the one that knew me and he knew that Sixth couldn't keep me so he asked the TARDIS to forward me while I was asleep to the right you...the oldest one, whichever that was...and he stayed with Sixth." Came a known, familiar, beloved voice from behind him.

_"Rose?"_

"I wasn't hiding, really, just putting my stuff away. I had a really huge backpack and some suitcases. She made me a new room, said that my old one wouldn't do, even if she'd still had it after that 'house' thing. Which she didn't." She smiled at him as he turned to stare. "She gave me goth, of all things. Must be cause I favor maxi skirts and dresses these days." She stepped to him, ran her arms around his waist and despite the current form not going for hugs as much as the last several ones, he gathered her as close to himself as he could as fast as he could and let her burrow her face into his neck under his chin. He could no more deny Rose her need for him than he could deny his need for her. Besides, his mind had just opened those memories of his Sixth's several years with Jack as a lover...and he could feel the heat of the blush on his face. No need for her to see _that_ and start asking _those _questions, was there?

* * *

><p>"So, no more obligations over there and that means...?<p>

"I could come _home_." She repeated, shivering a little as she felt him breathe on the back of her neck. "My Doctor."

"Your Doctor." He whispered back in confirmation. "So...why is Clara laughing?"

"Um...I sorta dropped a photo album...mostly you and a friend of ours in it. She helped me pick it up and then wanted to look at the pictures. And I said okay, cuz it's all past stuff for her, yeah? And I forgot all the ones from when you had Jack with you were in that one."

The Doctor froze. "You don't mean...oh _shite!"_

"Yeah, so I guess she's giggling at the dress up pictures and the ones with the pink _wig_ and that one set with the strap _arrangement_ and the leash...in rainbow leather no less...and the one with the tutu..." She paused and looked up at his bright red face. "She was taking you _way_ too seriously. She needed to relax, yeah? This will do that."

_"And then some."_ He huffed.

"I just can't quite recall if that's also the one that has all the 'Naked Doctor having all sorts of _interesting_ fun with Jack' pictures."

_"What?"_

"You know, those special ones that always show the _current _body?"

_"Oh no..."_ He replied with a certain amount of horror in his tone.

Clara's shrill scream echoed through the TARDIS a moment later, followed by a resounding _"ICK!"_

"I guess it _was_." Rose answered thoughtfully, right before he took her hand and headed toward the loudly gibbering Clara. "_I_ thought that you looked kinda cute as you are now, in those _naked and busy_ ones...like an insane, gray haired, _little orphan Annie_, in a way, but still _cute_."

_**"Arrgh!"**_ The Doctor moaned at the comment. He needed to find, confiscate and _burn _those pictures.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~*Finis*~~<strong>_


End file.
